Face the music
by Mockingjays.and.pansycakes.46
Summary: Modern day fic where tris is a singer songwriter and just happenes to be completely infatuated with a certain number boy ... She is bullied by Peter and his pathetic excuses for freinds ... I suck at summaries so read review fave and follow... Enjoy my ravens :) ( rated t for cuss words )
1. Face the music

**_Face the music_**

 **ok so this is my new story and I must admit I have been lacking inspiration lately but this is looking good .**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own divergent or any of the characters exept from Skye because I wanted Lynn to have a girlfreind ... I also do not own the song skin by**

My name is tris , I am one of those girls that gets bullied because I am short and not overly pretty but , unlike many other bully victims , I have friends . My freinds group consists of Christina and Uriah , my best friends , four , zeke , will , Shauna , Lynn , Marlene and Skye . Shauna and zeke are dating , as are Christina and will , Uriah and Marlene and last but not least , Lynn and Skye . So , me and four are the only ones single and must i admit , I wonder why because he is hot and if I am going to say it I may as well say it now , I am hopelessly totally and utterly infatuated with him , I simply cannot find any hamartia in him what so ever , he is un human like gorgeous , like a male version of the nymphs from Greek mythology and that is an understatement . It is stupid but everything about him screams perfection and I just couldnt fall for him and my brain seemed to know from the first time I saw him .

I was never one to believe in love at first sight until I saw him , then I knew I was gone . I am a semi professional busker and go to the streets to perform the love songs I write , with every single last one of them being about him . I also write depressing songs that just tend to flow through my hand and straight through the pen. One of my most recent songs is skin , so when I am performing today i will sing it

"Paint yourself a picture

Of what you wish you looked like

Maybe then they just might

Feel an ounce of your pain

Come into focus

Step out of the shadows

It's a losing battle

There's no need to be ashamed

'Cause they don't even know you

All they see is scars

They don't see the angel

Living in your heart

Let them find the real you

Buried deep within

Let them know with all you've got

That you are not your skin

Oh [2x]

When they start to judge you

Show them your true colors

And do unto others

As you'd have done to you

Just rise above this

Kill them with your kindness

Ignorance is blindness

They're the ones that stand to lose

'Cause they don't even know you

All they see is scars

They don't see the angel

Living in your heart

Let them find the real you

Buried deep within

Let them know with all you've got

That you are not your skin

Oh

Well, they don't even know you

All they see is scars

And they don't see the angels

Living in your heart

So, let them find the real you

Buried deep within

Let them know with all you've got

That you are not

You are not your skin

Oh [2x]

It has several people crying , even I shed a few tears because of the raw meaning of the song but among the crowd of crying people stands four staring adoringly? Hatefully? Sorrowfully? His intense gaze is indecipherable but electrifying although I cannot place it it worries me as I have school tomorrow and not only does four stand among the crowd , but so does my abusive ex boyfriend and former bully Peter with his pathetic excuses for freinds Lauren, Molly , Eric , Drew and Al , I am in for some shit tomorrow ...

 **Ok so thanks for reading and drop a review if you want me to continue ... Constructive criticism is good , hate is not but the haters gonna hate**


	2. Bad ass tris

**Hey ravens ... As you know I don't own ampnything and authors notes aren't my thing so here is chapter 2**

The next day ...

I walk up to the school in my new dauntless flame crop top and my ripped jeans with my leather jacket on showing off my bellybutton piercing and my leather boots that are laden with chains and skulls , and I have died a few streaks of my blonde hair pastel blue . My eriudite brother told me that What I was wearing was simply too short and I told him to fuck off , that sure shut him up .

I am listening to if I'm James dean your Audrey Hepburn by sleeping with sirens (AN:I love the song and the band but I do not own either*sobs*)

Stay for tonight

If you want to

I can show you

What my dreams are made of,

As I'm dreaming of your face

I've been away for a long time

Such a long time

And I miss you there

I can't imagine being anywhere else

I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

How the hell did you ever pick me?

Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song

But I don't think words can express your beauty

It's singing to me

How the hell did we end up like this?

You bring out the beast in me

I fell in love from the moment we kissed

Since then we've been history

They say that love is forever

Your forever is all that I need

Please stay as long as you need

Can't promise that things won't be broken

But I swear that I will never leave

Please stay forever with me

(If you want to, I can show you.)

(If you want to, I can show you.)

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are

What my dreams are made of

And I can't fall asleep,

I lay in my bed awake at nights,

And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love

It could mean everything, everything to me

Ooh This could mean everything to me

They say that love is forever

Your forever is all that I need

Please stay as long as you need

Can't promise that things won't be broken

But I swear that I will never leave

Please stay forever...

The way that we are

Is the reason I stay

As long as you're here with me

I know I'll be OK

They say that love is forever

Your forever is all that I need

Please stay, please stay as long as you need

Can't promise that things won't be broken

But I swear that I will never leave

Please stay forever with me

(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are

What my dreams are made of)

(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are)

Please stay, please stay as long as you need

(What my dreams are made of)

(They say that love is forever

Your forever is all that I need

They say that love is forever)

Please stay forever with me

I have decided to try and be a rebel , to toughen up and fight back , so I stopped wearing my baggy clothes and started showing off what Chrissy tells me Is the perfect body . When I finally walk into the dauntless campus all eyes are on me and I am not sure if I particularly like it , so I pretend to be oblivious and keep walking to where my friends are . Not even Chrissy and Uriah knew about this change , Uriah , like the rest of the gang is slack-Jawed and Chrissy's facial expression is one of enragement and utter delight . "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN !" She shouts so loud that it attracts Peter and his lackeys.

He comes up to me , poised to punch me and instead of giving in I put those self defense lessons I have been taking in secret to good use and punch upwards on his jaw using an uppercut punch then land a right hook to his face , knocking him out cold ... Peters dumbass friends all retreat in fear of the same fate and I realize everyone is staring and i know that this won't be the last time I hear from Peter and I hope it isn't the last time I manage to win .

(Page break)

All of my lessons were boring but I just couldn't stop staring at four with his six pack visible through his shirt and captivating eyes that I could stare into forever , they are so pretty that even if he was a medusa I would sacrifice my mortal being for those eyes to be the last thing I see , cheesy I know , but true.

 **There you go guys , all done. For this chapter and I will update as soon as I can because I have end of year tests so as always drop a review**


	3. The kiss

**Ok Ravens. So as you can tell I am a fan of punk /goth/emo music and Greek mythology so yeah ... Umm I don't own anything , not even bring me the horizon and the song drown so on with the story**

What doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead.

Got a hole in my soul, growing deeper and deeper.

And I can't take one more moment of this silence.

The loneliness is haunting me.

And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up.

It comes in waves, I close my eyes.

Hold my breath and let it bury me.

I'm not okay, and it's not alright.

Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?

Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?

Save me from myself, don't let me drown.

Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?

Save me from myself, don't let me drown.

What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead.

Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper.

And I can't take one more moment of this silence.

The loneliness is haunting me.

And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up.

It comes in waves, I close my eyes.

Hold my breath and let it bury me.

I'm not okay, and it's not alright

Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?

Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?

Save me from myself, don't let me drown.

Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?

Save me from myself, don't let me drown.

'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own.

(Woah oh oh oh)

'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own.

(Woah oh oh oh)

'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own.

(Woah oh oh oh)

('Cause you know that I can't do this on my own.)

Who will fix me now?

Who will fix me now?

Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?

Save me from myself, don't let me drown.

I listen to my music whilst working out at the gym I have been going to secretly , only one other person I know goes to the dauntless gym and that is four ( and I have to try not to look into those eyes , or I will fall off my treadmill ) I am strangely the only girl that goes here and I enjoy that very much as I have a nickname in here as does four . He broke four punching bags in a row , but me , I broke six so that is my nickname . The best thing is that I am accepted here and that is a nice feeling .

{page break}

When I am at school the next day Peter doesn't show me any sort of recognition so that is ok .

When lunch comes around four asks me to go and talk to him , In privet and me being me and four being four I agree . When we get behind the gym equipment shed he says nothing but he grabs my hand , I feel like I have just stuck my hand in an electricity socket {AN:is that how you explain it , it has never happened to me #forever-alone } and he leans down to kiss me , and by God is that amazing , after a while of softly kissing he deepens the kiss and it goes from amazing to indescribably fabulously enticing and I find myself wanting more . After around five minutes of kissing and only occasionally coming up for air someone shrieks behind me and then I hear footsteps and an even higher shriek and I reluctantly pull away and see Christina and Uriah .

Christina is in a state of shock and Uriah runs away to get the rest of the gang so we just keep kissing until he pulls away and asks me to be his girlfriend and obviously I say , well more like scream , yes and I kiss him until the rest of the gang get here . Zeke just pats him on the back and tells the rest of the gang to leave us . Chrissy tells me we will talk later and I reluctantly agree just so I can keep kissing him . This is undoubtedly the best day of my life .

 **Ok guys , so what did you all think of all that fourtris fluff ... EEEEEEKKKK I am actually happy about that chapter ... So as usual just drop a review . Thanks Ravens .**


	4. The date

**As usual irony own anything blah blah blah ... Ignore me and read the next fourtris chapter**

The date

Me and four walked to the dauntless gym together , kissing each other occasionally and laughing at random things that aren't even funny , his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist with my head resting in the crook of his neck . We are like two halves of a puzzle that found each other and now we are complete.

After we go to the gym he takes me to his house and we have a movie night as an improvised first date as his dad isn't here and we end up watching films past what is an acceptable time to go home so I text Chrissy telling her that if my mum asks that I am at her house for a sleepover and text my mum telling her I am at Chrissy's house and we lay on the couch and fall asleep quickly .

It is a Saturday today so I hang out with four again . I know most would say we haven't known each other for long enough to sleep over at the others house but we have known each other since we were in year one and I love him ,always have .

He turns on his I pod and hands me an ear bud so I accept it and start to listen

Hold it together, birds of a feather,

Nothing but lies and crooked wings.

I have the answer, spreading the cancer,

You are the faith inside me.

No, don't

Leave me to die here,

Help me survive here.

Alone, don't remember, remember.

Put me to sleep evil angel.

Open your wings evil angel.

A-ah.

I'm a believer Nothing could be worse,

All these imaginary friends.

Hiding betrayal,

Driving the nail,

Hoping to find a savior.

No, don't

Leave me to die here,

Help me survive here.

Alone, don't

Surrender, surrender.

Oh.

Fly over me evil angel.

Why can't I breathe evil angel?

Oh.

Fly over me evil angel.

Why can't I breathe evil angel?

(AN: I freakin love breaking Benjamin and evil angel but I don't own them)

I love that song so I tell him and he eagerly nods his head and agrees . I reluctantly leave him that night and after about 10 minutes of passionate kissing , I actually leave to go to chrissy's house when someone grabs me from behind and drags me off kicking and screaming for four . he hears and screams my name when he sees what is going on but I fear he is too late .

 **Mwahahahahahahahaha ...I will post again as soon as I can :p**


	5. Safe and sound

**ok so here is the next chapter , I do not own anything and please review , I need ideas , this is Dedicated to Fourtrisudamnsexy for giving me the idea for fours point of view**

The attempted kidnapping

Fours point of view

I hear my beloved tris scream in a terrified manner and I run without even having to think . I get to her just in time to see that it is Peter dragging her into the back of a black van , although FairPlay to her she is thrashing and kicking and biting him and he is so distracted that I can sneak up behind him and knock him out with a vicious punch to the temple. I pick up a shell shocked tris and after a while of carrying her she breaks ,crying softly into my shoulder .

I am so mad that I kind of wish I had killed him but I don't think tris would have found that normal at all . I have a persistent voice in my head saying that I love her and I think that I do , so I say "I love you trissy" " I love you too , Toby " and with that my heart melts

When we get to my house we kiss passionately to sleeping with sirens

Met a girl at seventeen

Thought she meant the world to me,

So I gave her everything,

She turned out to be a cheat

Said she'd been thinking for a long time

And she found somebody new

I've been thinking that this whole time

Well I never thought you'd stay

That's okay

I hope he takes your filthy heart

And then he throws you away some day

Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

You're the lowest type

You're the lowest

I met a girl stuck in her ways

She found a boy she knew she'd change

I changed my clothes, my hair, my face

To watch us go our separate ways

She said we've grown apart for some time

But then she found somebody new

I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do

Stay the hell away,

While I sit here by myself

And figure out how I got this way

Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't want to get things confused

She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use

So now I gotta call the doctor

So he can prescribe me medication

So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way

I met a girl at twenty-three

Knew she meant the world to me,

So I gave her everything,

And she did the same for me

Imagine that!

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face

No you're such a pretty, pretty face

Woah, oh yeah...

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face

No you're such a pretty, pretty face

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Would you please stay and come inside, baby

Would you please stay and please be mine, baby

Would you please stay and come inside, baby

Would you please stay and please be mine?

Then and there I decide I want her to be mine forever and always .

 **By the way they are both eighteen ... No age gap here !**


	6. The nightmare

**Ok guys so I know I haven't updated in a few days but I need you guys to give me ideas ! Ok , on with the story**

Tris' pov

The next week goes by slowly , I must admit I am scared . I have been hyper-aware recently and I think Tobias is worried . I have slept round his house every night since i slept at my house after the incident . Let's just say I was screaming for Tobias in my sleep and wouldn't wake up . It was like I was in a state semi-consciousness and couldn't cross that barrier in between . In the end my mum went through my contacts and called Tobias and explained what was going on and he came round straight away and asked for us to be alone and kissed me out of my terrifying dreamlike state . Mum said I could stay round his for as long as this persevered . So that explains that .

I know that most couples would take advantage of being able to be alone in a house with your girlfriend/boyfriend but I was so embarrassed to admit to Tobias that I was deathly afraid of intimacy , but assured him that I loved him very much and it wasn't to do with him .

On the bright side school finishes forever tomorrow so we don't have to worry about that , we both already have jobs secured at dauntless gym , being prodigies and all.

We also started looking at houses and apartments , we both have had savers accounts in the amity bank for all of our lives so we each have an awful lot of money spare , also our new jobs pay well and neither of us have to worry about college fees .

When Tobias suggested we move In together I had truly thought he was being insincere and joking me around but he insisted that he was being serious so we decided on a three bedroom house because we know that we will both want kids in future and all that , and we want to have a home that we can stay in hopefully forever because we want it to be as utterly familiar as possible.

Three months later when everything is settled we move in to the house , it is a painstakingly long process but we manage it and by the end of the week we are completley at home in our new house that we now own . We lay on the bed kissing until I tell Tobias that I am ready and that I want to be his in every way . After many questioning glances from him and many reassurances from me we are one in every way possible and I am finally his in almost every way possible. After that 'experience' we are tired out and lay down listening to that all famous iPod . One of my favorite songs comes on and I , in that moment am truly happy .

Heartbeats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more.

 **Thanks for reading , Ravens . R and R guys , and did you get the I will be brave bit. I thought it was a fitting song . See you all next time.**


	7. The birthday

**sorry but I won't be updating from this Saturday till next Saturday as I'm in Spain for a week**

 **I dont own any of the characters or the song**

 **this is dedecated to MoMaster for their amazing support and great advice, enjoy the longest chapter so far :)**

A week later ...

Today is Tobias' birthday and I am really exited to show him what I got him , but I am also worried that he won't like it . It's a weird feeling , worry . It's like a little caterpillar munching on the leaf that is your small amount of sanity and ease . Ok so I got him a gift card for sports direct I know that he will love and a free session with my aunt tori at the tattoo place I know he loves and my aunt works there so I would have gotten it free anyway . What I am really worried about is the painting I got done of us from our first date , the selfie we took after watching the first movie , both of us pulling silly faces . My old friend Robert , who is now a semi famous artist , painted it for me .

When he still hasn't woken up by 12 am I decide to kiss him awake slowly and after a short Time he awakens and starts to passionately kiss back , lightly biting my lip , asking if he can deepen the kiss and me being the cruel and mean person I am get up and leave him to have a cold shower , "YOUR EVILNESS SURPASSES THAT OF MY OWN TRISSY ! ALL HAIL THE EVIL MISTRESS ! " I snigger and grab the gifts .

He obviously loved the gift cards but when he got the painting he actually cried , Tobias never cries , ever .

(Time skip to later at dinner )

We go to tobias' favorite steakhouse and order equally large meal . When I ordered a large steak like Tobias the waiter gave me a funny look , what he doesn't know is despite my slight frame I have an appetite that sometimes surpasses that of Tobias' , to cut a long story short I am a thin girl that eats like three pigs combined.

When we have eaten the steak and dessert , I take Tobias to the deep cave/cavern that had been my rock (hahaha, no pun intended tho) since before I can remember . When we get there he is amazed , he tells me how much he loves it and when I bring out the tent he stands there laughing , ready to watch me fail and then gobsmacked when I put it up in ten minutes without problem . We spend all night kissing and ... Ummmmm ... Doing you know what . We get out the all famous I pod and listen to my favorite song by sleeping with sirens , roger rabbit . It doesn't relate to the situation much at all though.

Is there a right way for how this goes?

You've got your friends

And you've got your foes

They want a piece of something hot

Forget your name like they forgot

Oh, ain't that something?

Some wanna see you crash and burn

And criticize your every word

I'm trying to keep from going insane

Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing

Oh, trying to be something more

Nobody's gonna love you if

You can't display a way to capture this

Nobody's gonna hold your hand

And guide you through

No it's up for you to understand

Nobody's gonna feel your pain

When all is done

And it's time for you to walk away

So when you have today

You should say all that you have to say

Say all that you have to say

Is there a right way for being strong?

Feels like I'm doing things all wrong

Still I'm here just holding on

Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs.

Oh, just trying to show you something more

Nobody's gonna love you if

You can't display a way to capture this

Nobody's gonna hold your hand

And guide you through

It's up for you to understand

Nobody's gonna feel your pain

When all is done

And it's time for you to walk away

When you have today

You should say all that you have to say

Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing

Look to yourself and you might find something

It's time that we sorted out

All of the things we complain about

So listen close to the sound of your soul

Take back a life we led once before

If it ain't you then who?...

If it ain't you then who's gonna love you?

Nobody's gonna love you if

You can't display a way to capture this

Nobody's gonna hold your hand

And guide you through

It's up for you to understand

Nobody's gonna feel your pain

When all is done

And it's time for you to walk away

When you have today

You should say all that you have to say

So when you have today

Say all that you have to say

 **Thanks for reading and again sorry but I won't be updating from this Saturday till next Saturday as I'm in Spain for a week ... Review with ideas for the story**


End file.
